Another school year and new twist and turns
by Lucy Blackfire
Summary: This is a story about Zouhime a girl in Kurama's class, who is a forbidden child and has no memory of it until she meets the spirit detective. Suck at summary's. First story


**Chapter 1**

Today was one of those days I heard all the girls talking about him again, Shuichi Minamino, I guess he's nice to everyone. I never saw him or met him before but I don't intend to I normally really quiet and I don't interlay trust people. As I waited till the teacher came I played with my long jet black hair, it was drama class. The class had to put on the play we had decided on a love story placed in ancient Japan when demons live with humans. The lead guy would be playing a demon that is strong and powerful. He normally does not lower himself to deal with other worthless demons and normal humans until he meets a beautiful human girl in one of his hunts. The class had decided that Shuichi would play this part; the main girl is somehow me. I have to play the part of a human girl disliked by her kind she is beautiful, smart and never complains when given a task. The teacher walked in let us start practice.

"Zouhime you will start out."

"Who are you are you going to hurt me like the rest." My voice was soft yet calm. Shuichi stood in front of me.

"Why would I want to hurt you young one."

"I don't know everyone else does they say I should not live because I have been causing trouble to every one."

"They should not hurt you and if they do why do you stay?"

"Because I have no where else to go no one cares what happens to me" an applaud went off from the teacher I looked at him.

"That was beautiful Zouhime." I nodded. "Okay now sinx your play sizu's older brother who is overly protective of her, lets start the next scene Sinx you start."

"Sizu where are you going"

"Just out to the field, I'll be back in a bit." I smiled at him and walked away after a couple of minutes he follows.

"_Freezing winds guide my actions and show me the path in my name come forth blade of the frozen land." _ After I recited the spell the bell rang signaling the end of the day. A shiver ran up my back as I walked out of school.

"Zouhime!" the voice was soft yet firm I turned and my emerald green eyes meet the same color.

"Do I know you?" he was taken back by my comment.

"Your joking right." I still looked at him with confusion. "I'm Sinx we are in Drama class together."

"Yes I know did you want something." My voice was lifeless. He tried to form words but could not. **HONK! **The noise sliced the silence. I walked towards the midnight blue car and got in.

"Well Zou is that him the one you told me about." A girl with light purple hair asked taking off her sun glasses.

"No he is not the one I feel that strange energy from its someone else." Her dark purple eyes stared into my emerald green ones. "Snow we're going to be late to work if you don't go." She drove off at a dangerous speed.

"I don't get you Zou for as long as I known you I never meet your family or heard about your past." She said lowering her head.

"Snow did you forget I lost my memory before I met you." **HONK! **A car rammed into the side of the car. The air bag hit me and all I heard was someone yelling my name. Everything went black and the last thing I saw was a flash of red, and green. My head flashed a bunch of images especially a boy with pure silver hair and yellow eyes, he had fox ears and seemed so familiar.

"ZOU!" my eyes snapped open, but closed due to the blinding lights. I blinked a couple times before I noticed I was in the hospital. A girl with long bubblegum pink hair stood by the door talking with someone.

"Aj," the girl with pink hair turned at her name being called she ran over, "What happened why am I here?"

"You seriously don't remember you and Snow got into a car accident." my eyes opened and looked into her light purple ones. "Snow broke her left arm and sprained her ankle. You somehow only got a small concision." I stood up and started to walk away. I found Snows room she was banged up pretty bad. A police officer walked in I recognized him.

"Blaze..." a boy with familiar red hair walked in, "Shuichi"

**First attempt at this please review. I don't own yu yu hakusho only the out of characters I made up. Tell me if you have any tips. ~ Lucy Blackfire **


End file.
